Angel Pelirrojo
by Herm weasl
Summary: Una chica enamorada¿cometió realmente el peor herror de su vida?dedicado especialmente a mi amor platonico TOM FELTON y Draco Malfoy^^os quiero!DIOS!SI NO SALE ME TIRO DESDE UN PUENTEE!!>_
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!  
Que tal estais?Yo muy emocionada.Estaba escribiendo lo que sería mi segundo capitulo de "Hazlo por mí" que está a puntito de caramelo,para subirlo junto con un fanfic que ya tenía hecho desde hacia tiempo,y me salió este amago de fanfic NC-17 xD.Espero que os guste.Va dedicado a RupertFan,por ese mensaje tan bueno a la gilipollas esa que le envió aquel review tan...ARG!me pones mala, niña estupida! (esto va para la niñata esa ,no para Rupertfan xD)ASique ya sabes Rupi,ANIMO y no dejes de que ese tipo de gente te deprima  
que buena soi dando animos..xD

Besos,espero que os guste,dejad muchos reviews =D

**_Mi Angel Pelirrojo_**

Hermione Granger la "Prefecta perfecta" de Griffindor,candidata a Premio Anual y ejemplo a segir de Hogwarts.De padres muggles,pero eso nunca le impidió ser la mejor estudiante que ha tenido en mucho tiempo el colegio de magia de Londres.Se podría decir que era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Era guapa,inteligente,ordenada,simpática pero seria cuando hay que serlo,muy amiga de sus amigos,y no se podría decir que tenía poco dinero,ya que sus padres eran dentistas muggles.Los Granger tenían su casita en una hermosa ciudad de Inglaterra.Era pequeña,pero espaciosa.Tenia dos pisos,un jardín enorme y una piscina bastante amplia.El sueño dorado de cualquier joven.Excepto para ella.¿Para que quería una casa tan grande,si siempre estaba sola en ella?.

Sus padres trabajaban dia y noche.Mañana tras mañana.Solo estaban en casa a las horas de comer,y logicamente,se sentia sola.Una de las cosas que le encantaba de Ron,era sin duda,su hermosa familia.No tenían mucho dinero,pero almenos eran una familia en condiciones.Cuando iba a pasar las vacaciones con el,se sentía tan bién..No solo porque Ron,su novio desde hacía tres años y mejor amigo desde los 11,pudiera pasar con ella las vacaciones de Verano.Iban a su casa,al rio,al jardín.. allí se sentía de verdad en casa.Era una sensación parecida a cuando entraba en Hogwarts.Era una sensación..como de..calor.

Sus vacaciones eran geniales.Pasaba la tarde con Ron y Harry,jugando,hablando..y luego entraban a casa,con Ginny en la alfombra leyendo un libro,Freddie&Georgy (como había aconstubrado a llamarlos)haciendo de las suyas en la mesa del salón.La Señora Weasley tejiendo en el sofá.El señor Weasley leyendo el periodico y tomando café,y Percy..bueno,Percy había 'aprendido' de sus hermanos,y en sus dias de descanso salía con Penelope a Magi-disco,que era una discoteca del mundo magico bastante conocida.Luego Ron se sentaba con Ginny,y con ayuda de Harry la hacian cosquillas y se reian los tres juntos.Despues venia Hermione,a 'salvar' a Ginny,lo que hacía que Hermione recibiera los 'ataques mortales'de sus amigos.Eso si que era una familia,una verdadera familia.

Les había cojido tanto cariño a todos que..incluso a la Señora Weasley la llamaba 'mami'¿quien lo hiba a decir?Lo que nunca había llamado a su verdadera madre...siempre la había llamado por su nombre,"Kate",nunca la habia llamado "mama",quizas alguna vez,cuando era muy pequeña..no,eso solo se lo llamaba a su abuela,porque naturalmente..sus padres trabajaban y tenia que pasar las tardes con su ella,que murió un año antes de comenzar Hogwarts.

Hechaba tanto de menos ese calor paternal..¿Cuando habia hablado con Kate de chicos?¿Cuando le hablaba Matt de los peligros que contiene una relacción?Ni siquiera le decían nada por sus buenas notas en el colegio.Solo una felicitación al saber que era Prefecta,que era su "sueño dorado".Nunca le dijeron "estamos orgullosos de ti,Hermione"nunca!Solo hablaban de su profesión.De que ella también tendría que ejercerla.De Roger,el hijo de los Di-Carlo.Una familia Italiana muy rica y demasiado.."lame-culos" como Ron decía.Ellos querían que fuera novia de Roger,solo porque sus padres se llebaban bién,y porque eran ricos y distinguidos.Su segunda opción era Viktor.El famoso Viktor Krum.Era mago,si,pero tambien era rico y famoso.¿Pero y qué de sus sentimientos?Ella quería a Ron.No era lo que sus Padres querian para ella.No era rico,era más bien pobre,no era 'distingido',era bastante 'basto',era un chico normal!Simpatico,bromista,inteligente(aunque no era de los que sacaran 10`s en el ocleguio,no sacaba malas notas,y en ocasiones decia cosas que dejaba a Hermione de piedra)Pero también era muy romantico.Una vez habían discutido en Hogsmade por culpa de los celos de Ron hacía el bulgaro.Concretamente en las tres escobas.recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer,Hermione salió de allí cabreadísima.Llovía como nunca.Y antes de entrar de nuevo a Hogwarts,para ir a su habitación a llorar(pues las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus castaños ojos)Un pelirrojo totalmente empapado,se había tirado de rodillas enfrente de ella.Con el pelo chorreandole,al igual que el ramo de flores que había cojido.Mientras que,con su cara empapada de lagrimas y lluvia,le pedía perdón y le gritaba que la quería,para que todo el mundo lo supiera.Esas cosas no las había hecho nadie por ella.¿Y que mas se podia pedir?Cuando su madre se enteró que estaban juntos,dejó de hablarla en semanas.Aunque lo prefería así.Para hablar de esas cosas,prefería que se estubiera callada.Asique..

¿Como reaccionarian despues de esto?

Si ellos se enteraran...seguro que dirían que es la verguenza de la familia o algo parecido.Alfin y al cabo solo tenia 17 años.Segía siendo una menor.Pero donde hay amor,la edad no importa. Ahora se sentía mucho más Weasley,y estaba orgullosa de ello.No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho,incluso lo repetiría si quisiera.Corrección,si quisieran.Ahora él dormía tranquilo.Con la cabeza de Hermione apollada en su pecho.Con una mano enrredada en su pelo,y la otra sobre sus caderas perfectas,que le volvían loco.Le encantaría pasar así el resto de su vida.Abrazados.Desnudos.Sobre su cama,en la habitación Privada de Prefecta de Griffindor de 7º.

Pero ahora tenía miedo.Miedo a su reacción.¿Que haría?Quisiera o no despertaría¿se a cordará de lo que había pasado anoche,y pensaría que le había utilizado?Suena un poco ridiculo,pero ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales.Alfin y al cabo¿quien no se emborracha alguna vez,sobretodo siendo en una fiesta de fin de curso?Era su primera vez.La primera vez que se emborrachaba,y la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien.Para ella la Viginidad,tal y como decía su nombre,era algo sagrado,y quería entregarsela a quien de verdad la quería y supiera valorarla.Pero ahora tenía miedo de que se despertara y no recordara nada.El estaba un poco mas borracho que ella aquella noche,y puede que nisiquiera supiera lo que hacia.

Pero no solo tenía miedo por eso.Había durado mucho tiempo.Nunca se imaginó de que 'eso' llebara tanto tiempo.Probablemente subieron a la habitación cerca de las 3 de la mañana.Y estaba apunto de salir el sol cuando terminaron.¿y si se quedaba embarazada?¿y si el no lo haceptaba?Tendría que llebarlo ella sola.Y tenia miedo.Miedo a lo que dirian sus padres.Miedo a lo que dirían los Weasley.Miedo a lo que dijera Harry.Y sobretodo,miedo a lo que dijera el.

Despertaría de un momento a otro.Seguramente montarían un espectaculo.No,no queria.Cerró sus ojos,esperando a que el se despertara.Por que,hiciera lo que hiciera,ella no quería verlo.No quería ver como la dejaba.No quería mirar.

Minutos despues,sentía como la luz brillaba en el cuarto.Un pequeño movimento debajo de ella le hizo suponer que Ron había despertado.Apretó los dientes esperando una reacción.Pero no era lo que esperaba.Sintió que la acariciaba el pelo con una mano,mientras recorría su cintura con la otra,mientras que la besaba suavemente en la frente.Abrió los ojos con cuidado,buscando su mirada.Y ahí estaba el.Sonrriendo.Como siempre.Ella no pudo evitarlo y también sonrrió.Era un angel tan precioso..su angel Pelirrojo.El que siempre la protegía,el que la cuidaba,el que le daba todo el cariño que necesitaba,el que la queria de verdad.

El miedo que antes la apoderaba se había ido.No sabía si estaba embarazada o no.Pero al ver esos ojos,llenos de amor se maldijo.¿Como pudo pernsar eso de Ron?Estubiera o no embarazada,la querría hasta el final.Estaba segura de que, si lo estaba,lo reconocería.Estaba segura de que Ron,sería un gran padre.

-Fin-

¿que tal?^-^a mi me gustó ¬¬teniendo en cuenta de que no era esto lo que iba a escribir XD.

Se de que siempre digo "decidme si lo sigo o no lo sigo,porque no se que hacer"

Bueno,antes de nada voi a decir que el de "Hazlo por mi" (podeis encontrarlo en Draco/Ginny ^-^) estoi segura de segirlo.Ya tengo la idea principal,y como muy tarde,el miercoles estará subido.Aunque no juro nada,mi hermana esta muy mala y no saben si tienen que ingresarla.Por lo tanto,si la ingresan,noo estaré mucho tiempo en el ordenador.No os preocupeis,no es nada grave^-^.y el de Gracias chocha,lo estoi pensando.  
Bueno,como decia..se que siempre digo eso,pero esque si quereis que siga este,sé como segirlo.Es decir,en este no pido que me digais si de verdad quereis que lo siga porque no se que hacer,ni como segirlo.Pero sé como podría segirlo,aunque no se si quereis que lo deje aquí.  
Bueno...para que me entendais..¿Quereis saber si hermione esta o no está preñada?XD

Pues eso,en el proximo capi os lo digo,saldrán mas parejitas,ect ect..^-^

Estoy emocionadisima!Creo que si sigo este Fanfic va a cubrir unos 5 o 6 capitulos.Quizá más ^-^.

Asique ya sabeis

REEEEEEEEEVIEEEEWWWWWSSSS

Gracias por leer mi fic ^-^sois los mejores

Hasta siempre  
BeSoS;

Maeda Felton  
o  
Hermi Weasley14

Dedicado especialmente a Tom Felton y D. ^-^  
Mis nenes =D

TE QUIERO DRACO TE QUIERO DRACO TE QUIERO DRACO TE QUIERO!  
TE QUIERO TOM TE QUIERO TOM TE QUIERO TOM TE QUIERO TOOM!!


	2. Vacaciones a lo Weasley

Si,si!!... No, no!! No es vuesta imaginacion..¬¬...Lo Subiiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
POR FINNNNNN,  
  
**Los fanaticos aplauden**  
  
Maeda:*^_^* Gracias,gracias...ais..parad ya..que me subis los colores...^.^  
  
Otto:¬¬...pero si nadie te está aplaudiendo..  
  
Maeda:¬¬...aguafiestas...  
  
Bueno,pues como decia,AL FIN lo subiiiii ^-^ siento la demora,he tenido unos problemillas que ya os contaré en la  
SUPER-MEGA-NOTA-CON-DOPPER-WOPPER-Y-EXTRA-DE-QUESO-MEGA-CHACHI-GIGANTE  
^,^ jijiji,ya,ya..se lo que estareis pensando..pero esque tengo muchas cosas que contar.. u,u  
  
Enfin,no me enrrollo más y os dejo con el fic ^-^  
Espero que os guste,apartir de AQUÍ ya dije que iban a haber más dialogos,pero siguen habiendo muchas letras..u,u También espero que no se os haga "muy largo"...pero quiero ser tan explicativa que...u,u....y tambien va a haber un POQUITO mas de humor,porque me parece que me está saliendo demasiado "serio" (¬¬no Pirra,he dicho SERIO,no SIRIUS..esta niña..u,u')  
  
ARG!!!ya me vuelvo a ir del tema T-T!! asique 5 palabras:  
Aquí está el tercer capitulo  
(mola que puse "5 palabras" por boleo y salen...XD)  
  
T_Tya me vuelvo a ir del tema,...ok,ok..ya me cayo...u,u  
  
Espero que os guste,y porfis,leed la nota final..T_T  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A N G E L P E L I R R O J O  
  
  
Vacaciones a lo Weasley  
  
  
  
  
  
Era una dulce mañana de verano en casa de los Weasley´s.  
Hacía ya una semana y media (casi dos)que habían terminado Hogwarts y todos estaban allí,pasando las vacaciones en la renovada casa de la familia de pelirrojos, gracias al gran aumento de sueldo del padre de familia tras haber conseguido el puesto como ministro de Magia.  
  
Ronald Weasley abrió los ojos al recibir el impacto de la luz solar, sobrepasandolos. Se quedó un tiempo así,con los ojos abiertos,mirando al techo y sin siquiera moverse ni cambiar la vista hasta que sus ojos se hicieran a la luz.Cuando por fin decidió 'empezar a levantarse' se giró a su derecha,donde su reloj de muñeca descansaba sobre la mesita,para cojerlo y ver la hora.  
  
"Las 11.." pensó "No es tan tarde como creía..."Se estiró un poco,con cuidado de no molestar a su compañera,que descansaba con un brazo alrededor de su cintura (ooh que tielno..T~Tsniff).  
  
La chica gimió al notar movimiento a su lado y Ron sonrrió,besandola suavemente en la mejilla y susurrandole al oido:  
  
  
-Buenos dias,Mione...  
  
  
Ella,aún con los ojos cerrados respondió con una sonrrisa.  
  
  
-Buenos dias,Ronnie...  
  
  
Abrió poco a poco los ojos,mientras se daba la vuelta y le besó en la comisura de los labios.  
  
  
-¿Que hora es?  
  
  
-Las 11 y 10.  
  
  
-Aham...Bueno,voi a vestirme,quiero ir al medico esta tarde  
  
  
-¿Te encuentras mal?  
  
  
-Nah..tonterias,ya sabes lo maniatica que soi.  
  
  
  
Hermione aun no le habia comentado nada hacerca de su miedo a quedar embarazada.Estos días se habia encontrado bastante revuelta y ,contando con la de añoche,era ya su tercera bomitona en menos de dos semanas.  
  
  
Oyó ruido abajo y se imaginó que la Sña.Weasley debería estar levantada,preparando el desayuno y limpiando un poco el salón,pues esa tarde tenian invitados en una reunión de negocios que Percy y Arthur tenian con el ministerio de mágia.  
  
  
Se levantó poco a poco,poniendose la camiseta de Ron que yacía en el suelo,alado de su cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse.   
  
  
Ayudaría un poco a la señora Weasley antes de ir al médico.No le parecía muy cortés estar en casa ajena sin ayudar al menos un poco en las tareas del hogar.  
  
  
Ron,que aún estaba hechado en la cama,con el pecho descubierto,sonrreía mientras su chica caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño que instalaron en su propia habitación,cuando reformaron la casa.Hermione se dió cuenta de las miraditas de su novio y le devolvió una mirada confusa.Después de pocos segundos,ella miró abajo y se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
  
-Pervertido!!-se rió mientras se ponia unos pantalones.  
  
(Nota:No seais mal pensados,esa noche no hicieron "NADA",solo que al ser verano,duermen en ropa interior ^-^ yo tambien lo hago,es muy comodo,os lo recomiendo ^-^ =P)  
  
  
  
  
Ô,o ----------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------- @_@  
  
  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
  
Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos,no he dejado ni una sola   
noche,ni una sola mañana,ni una sola tarde,de pensar en ti.  
  
No puedo creerme que Hogwarts aya acabado para mí,y   
que este proximo año tenga que pasarlo sin ti.  
  
Espero que podamos segir viendonos,aunque sea en las  
salidas a Hogsmade que hay en el colegio,o en Navidades.  
  
Yo sigo con el trabajo que me mandó Dumbledore.  
Espero también acabarlo pronto,esto cada día me convence  
más de me van a descubrir.  
  
Sigo sin poder firmarte las cartas,no quiero que las registren y   
por culpa de esto,alguno de los dos tengamos problemas.  
  
Te Quiere;  
  
Tu ya sabes quien.  
  
  
Pdta:Intentaré escribirte más seguido.  
  
  
Ginny leia y releia la carta que le acababa de llegar con una sonrrisa triste en el rostro.Hacía tiempo que no sabía de el...estaba comenzando a preocuparse.Como le hecharía de menos...Solo hacía dos semanas desde que se fué y ya lo extrañaba.(Dumbledore le había mandado hacer la misión pocos dias antes de que terminara el colegio)  
Ella tambien tenía ese presentimiento de que algún mortifago lo descubriera...  
  
  
Pero no,el era muy fuerte e inteligente.Sabía bién cuidarse solo...Al fín y alcabo,llebaba toda la vida cuidandose solo...Ojalá se terminara pronto el verano para que pudiera hacer visitas a Hogsmade con el colegio.  
  
  
"Buff...y pensar que acaba de empezar..."-pensó,tirandose de espaldas en la cama y tapandose la cabeza con una almohada.Este Verano iba a ser muuy largo.  
  
  
  
  
  
^__^ --------------------------------- ~__^  
  
  
  
  
Hermione bajó las escaleras rapidamente,pero sin correr.Quería ayudar en todo lo posible a la señora Weasley.Con el dinero que tenian ahora,podian perfectamente contratar a una asistenta.Pero a la madre de los pelirrojos ,eso de tener una mujer planchandole los calzoncillos a su marido,o dandole de comer a sus hijos no le hacía mucha gracia.  
  
  
Sin embargo,Hermione le ayudaba bastante en la cocina.Pues su "futura suegra" había sido la que le había enseñado a cocinar desde las vacaciones de 5º curso,junto con Ginny,que tampoco tenía mucha idea.Ahora las dos tenían ese toque de la Sñra.Weasley que hacia tan especial y tan sabrosas sus comidas.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días!!-saludó Hermione.  
  
  
-Buenos días cariño!!-respondió,tan cariñosa como siempre,la señora Weasley-  
  
  
-¿Necesita que le ayude con algo?  
  
  
-No,ya estoy terminando..aunque...me harias un favor poniendome la mesa mientras termino de limpiar un poco esto.  
  
  
-Claro,no hay problema.-sonrrió.  
  
  
  
En ese momento Ron bajaba las escaleras, aún un poco soñoliento,pero recién aseado y con el chandal nuevo que le habia regalado Hermione por su cumpleaños.  
  
  
-Buenos dias,mamá.  
  
  
-Hola cielo¿Que tal dormiste?  
  
  
-Estupendamente,con este angelito caido del cielo a mi lado  
  
  
La señora Weasley rió el comentario al ver como Hermione enrrojecía por momentos.Ron también reia mientras ayudaba a la chica.  
  
  
-Chicos,han llamado esta mañana por lo de la casa,dicen que vayais esta tarde.  
  
  
La pareja sonrrió alegre.Desde que salieron de Hogwarts,lo primero que hicieron fué buscar una casa y un trabajo.Los dos estudiarian un año en la academia de auror's,pero eso sería dentro de tres meses y,ademas,tenian que pagarse los estudios.  
  
  
Mientras, cada uno hacia sus "pinitos" trabajando en lo que podia.A Hermione,Helma,una prefecta (y premio anual) amiga de los chicos y que iba a un curso más que ellos, le consigió un puesto de recepción en el Hospital San Murgo (sorry,no se como se escribe..u,u)   
  
Ron,encambio, trabajaria con Seamus en una de las tiendas que los gemelos tenian en Londres.  
  
  
-Pero..no vamos a poder ir-Recordó Ron a Hermione.A esta se le borró la sonrrisa.   
  
"bueno..solo es un dia,además,necesitamos esa casa.." pensaba ella.  
  
-No te preocupes,iré otro día,esto es más importante.-dijo sonrriendo de nuevo.  
  
  
-Mamá ¿Has visto mi swetter negro?  
  
  
-Ay Ginny...¬¬ tu y tus swetters...!!  
  
  
  
-^-^u  
  
  
  
  
------------------Por la tarde-------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
La casa era preciosa.No era muy grande,pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa para una pareja de adolescentes.Era de dos plantas.Tenia tres habitaciones(dos en la primera planta y una en la segunda) y un cuarto pequeño que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de arriva.  
  
  
Habian dos baños,el pequeño' (ya sabeis,Retrete,ducha pequeña,vidé,y lavabo) y un baño grande,con todo lo anterior más bañera grande con jacuzzy.Tenia dos entradas,la del hall y la de la cocina(que era la puerta trasera) donde habia tambien una pequeña puertita para Croocksthans (se escribe así ¿verdad?Ô.o).  
  
  
La cocina era pequeña pero amplia.Los armarios eran pequeños,pero al estar hechizados,dentro tenían un gran espacio.El salón era lo mas grande y bonito de toda la casa.  
  
  
  
Era como dos habitaciones juntas.Tenia un pequeño balcon y ventanales enormes,lo que hacia que la habitacion estubiera muy iluminada.Era la casa perfecta para ellos.  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron y, como si de telepatía se tratase,sonrrieron al dueño y dijeron al unisono:  
  
  
  
-Nos la quedamos.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------Fín del capi2------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
¿Quien escribe cartitas a Ginny?  
  
¿Estará Hermione realmente embarazada?  
  
¿Como se las apañarán "nuestra parejita favorita" para comprar la casa?  
  
Esto y mucho mas en...el proximo episodio de..ANGEL PELIRROJO.....CHANANÁN (constubre,no me hagais ni caso xD)  
  
  
Y ahora sí,os dejo con mi.....  
  
  
SUPER-MEGA-NOTA-CON-DOPPER-WOPPER-Y-EXTRA-DE-QUESO-MEGA-CHACHI-GIGANTE:   
  
XD  
  
  
Bufffffffff..Porfín...  
  
Bueno,antes de nada,siento muchisimo el retraso (Repetimos? xD).  
Al principio sabia que poner,los tenia practicamente escritos antes de publicar el primero,pero al leer los reviews la idea se me fué,ya que la gente pedía una cosa,y otros pedian otra. Asique al final,no pongo nada de lo que quereis ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
PICAAAAAAAAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIS!!!!  
  
  
  
Muajaja, soy cruel^-^   
  
Hablando en serio:(¬,¬Piiiirraaaa...)  
Pongo un poco de sorpresa primero,porque como ya dije,quiero hacer este fic lo mas largo que pueda.  
  
Tambien es verdad que no pude subirlo porque tenia la otra parte en el otro ordenador.  
No os lo dije,pero me compraron uno nuevo ^o^  
  
Y luego hubo problemas familiares....y despues me quitaron internet por las notas......T_T en fin,un caos...  
  
Pues nada,que el proximo capitulo lo estoy escribiendo ya.  
  
Espero que vuestros reviews no me hagan cambiar mucho de opinion para no tardar demasiado,aunque todas las ayudas son (y serán) MUY bien recibidas.^-^  
  
Asique...ya sabeis,vuestras opiniones,rosas(en ese caso:Negras pliz!!me encantan..son mi devilidad..T-T) , tomatazos, manzanazos TODO, excepto virus e cualquier tipo a:  
  
Angel_Maeda@hotmail.com  
  
  
(Si quereis podeis añadirme a vuestro msn,me haria mucha ilu!! ~_^)  
  
  
Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
Ginger_Weasley:Chica,escribes genial!!!me encantó tu fic de "mirror,mirror",(y el de "muggle inc" ect..ect..pero no estamos en eso ahora ^-^ ) pero no se porque esa mierda de ordenador que tenía no me dejaba mandar reviews...(lo digo enserio,lo he intentado miles de veces)Porfa,no lo dejees!! (Espero no llegar demasiado tarde) GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW,espero que te guste ^-^   
Porcierto:Te apoyo en eso de que TOM y Rupert son los mejores ^-^ XD  
  
Rinoa:OOH!!!OHHH!!!AVE A LA GRAN RINOOAA!! XD. Gracias por tu review,me has animado un monton!!! Pues eso,que además de escribir genial eres una tía simpatiquísima!!! y que tus fanfics son la caña de españa!! y que eres MU guapa!! xD (y tu hermano también XDDD..perdon..sigo..). Dejame mas Reviews porfis..T~T.  
Te digo lo mismo que a Ginger,a ver si desde aquí puedo mandarte los reviews,porque si no,me tiro de los pelos XD   
  
Hermi: Maru,te quiero muchisimo y tu lo sabes ¿verdad? Miles de millones de gracias por tus reviews,tu apoyo,y la carta que me mandaste aún estando a millones de kilometros de aquí ^-^.Has hecho que este cumpleaños sea el mas especial de mi vida,no en todos a una le vienen felicitaciones de una (GRAN) amiga(como tu ^-^) que vive en otro pais ¿no? Porcierto...yo también tengo una sopresa para ti..^-^pero como es una sorpresa,no te lo cuento ^-^  
  
Lora-Chang:Gracias por tu Review.Espero no decepconarte.Y que me dejes otro Review para saber que no te he decepcionado ^-^jijiji.(que morro tengo XD)  
  
  
Pirra: Pirriiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!Mi niña pervertida-salidorra Nº1 preferidaa!!!No hagas caso a la GILIPOLLAS esa que te deja esos reviews haciendo que son cuatro tias.Tu eres una escritora modelo.Vale,hay que reconocer que no eres una "J.K.Rowling", porque si lo fueras.. NO ESTARÍAS AQUÍ,ESCRIBIENDO GRATIS,SIN COBRAR UN DURO..ejem...3CENTIMOS CON ALGO,Y PARA QUE GENTUZA COMO ESA TE AMARGE(aunque yo se que a ti esa gente no te amarga porque pasas como de la mierda de ellos ^-^ y haces bien,TE APOYAMOS PIRRAAA!!!xD)  
Además,esa que va de "oh,soy miss inteligencia porque saqué un 10 en lengua y soy la delegada de mi clase y todos vosotros sois un fracaso escolar,pero podemos ser amigos por que soy una ipocrita de mierda que primero lanzo la piedra y luego escondo la mano" (peazo nombre ¿no?(mejor que los que se pone XD)) que insulta tu (dejame decir HERMOSO(s))trabajo(s),aunque valla de sexo y tal,que a mi me parece una de las cosas mas bellas de este mundo, porque todos lo practicamos (o practicaremos.............indireectaaa ~_^ xD) y para nada es una "grosería",porque ella seguro que en su vida...quiero decir...en su JODIDA VIDA (soi cruel..MUAJAJAJA XD) ha escrito un fic,o almenos no tiene los cojones de publicarlo o de dejarnos su verdadero nick con su verdadera dirección.Otra cosa...se le nota a la leguas de que tubo que ir a por un diccionario para escribirte SEMEJANTE review...Bue,vamos a dejar el tema que me estoy poniendo de mala hostia..pero antes dejame decidicarle unas palabras.  
  
(esto va para "ESO" que escribe esa ATROFIDAD de Review's a Pirra con nicks distintos para hacer que son muchas,¡¡JA!!¡¡¡FALSA!!)  
  
Si estas leyendo esto,que supongo que no,porque debe de ser algo demasiado 'bajo' para que tu "nivel lingüistico",lo que hace que a mi me llene de orgullo,atenta:  
  
Oye inepta;SI TIENES LOS COJONES DE DEJARME UN REVIEW,DÉJAMELO,PERO CON EMAIL.  
Otra cosa...si no te gustan ese tipo de Fanfictions,no los leas,porque hay que ser MUY idota para entrar a un fanfic que se llame SEXO EN HOGWARTS cuando a una no le gustan los fanfics de SEXO!.Ademas,esta pagina es libre de expresar lo que pensamos,y a mi,como a MUCHOS,esos fics nos encantan,y no quiere decir que seamos unos pervertidos por leerlo (..mi caso es muy diferente..XD) lo leemos porque nos gusta y nos (Maeda tose)* caff caf..po..caff caff...ne...caff caff**)...regusta XD,al igual que tu te lees "romances" o "Dramas" o "misterios" o lo que sea que leas y nadie te dice nada por ello.  
  
Y ya lo dejo porque la vena de la nuca se me está empezando a hinchar algo más de lo normal y esto solo era un agradecimiento para el review de una gran amiga (y escritora) xD  
  
Pues eso,que este fic esta dedicado a todos ellos,a los que leyeron este fic,y a...mm..no sé a...  
  
  
  
  
  
¡¡Que demonios!!!!!¡¡¡¡Este me lo dedico a mi misma por que nadie me dedica ninguno!!  
  
¡¡¡PARA MI,QUE ME QUIERO MAS QUE A NADIE Y QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYARÉ.  
QUE ME ENCANTO COMO ESCRIBO Y QUE SOY MI FAN NUMERO UNO!!!   
  
  
(y no tengo abuela...XD)  
  
  
Bueno,que muchas gracias a todos y tal..y que todos..o mejor dicho,CASI TODOS (me refiero a los de la inepta esa) los reviews son bien recividos ^-^  
  
  
MuChOs BeSoS:  
  
  
Maeda Felton(Hermi Weasley14)  
  
  
Podt:¿Es mi imaginacion,o es mas larga la nota que el fic?XD  
  
| Re  
| Vi  
| eW  
|  
\,/ 


End file.
